Ce jour où tout a changé
by carlotte
Summary: Un incendie criminel se déclanche au FBI, il n'y a aucune issu. quel est l'instinct de survi de chacun?


La scène s'ouvre lors d'un enterrement, tout d'abord on voit un cercueil descendre lentement sous terre. Puis peu à peu la caméra remonte et l'on entend des sanglots, la caméra se fixe sur le visage de Samantha Spade, habillée d'une longue robe noire la jeune femme est assise sur une chaise. Et ne cesse de pleurer, plus loin on voit Vivian qui tient la main de son mari. Elle a une longue cicatrice sur le visage.

Deux jours auparavant

La scène se passe dans les bureaux du FBI, les cinq membres y sont assis.

Sam : Je suis contente que l'on ai réussi à coincer ce salopard.

Danny : Moi de même, il ne risque plus de nuire, j'espère qu'il sera condamné à la peine capitale.

Martin : Il n'empêche que je suis persuadé qu'il avait un ou plusieurs complices, c'est impossible d'enlever simultanément cinq jeunes filles, de les séquestrer pendant plusieurs jours et enfin de les tuer et de se débarrasser de leurs corps.

Vivian : Mais rien dans la déposition de Maxime Deans ne permettait d'affirmer qu'il avait un ou des complices.

Martin : Enfin Vivian, tu as vu comment il nous a mené en bateau depuis le début, nous avons tous cru que ce malade était flic, c'est un sociopathe comme Spaulding.

Jack : Martin et moi allons le conduire dans les sous-sols pour qu'il puisse être extradé en attendant finissez vos rapports chez vous, cette enquête a été très éprouvante pour nous tous.

Danny : Sam, Viv' vous venez avec moi boire un coup à la cafétéria ?

Sam : Entendu, je range mes affaires et j'arrive.

Vivian : Non merci, Danny, j'ai encore beaucoup de rangements à faire ici et chez moi.

Danny : Comme tu voudras Vivalina ! A demain

Cellule de Maxime Deans

Jack : On y va Deans !

Maxime : Malone, quelque chose me dit que vous n'irez pas loin.

Martin : La ferme !

A peine eut il parlé qu'une explosion se fit entendre.

Quelques minutes auparavant cafétéria, 31ème étage du FBI

Danny et Sam étaient assis à une des tables encore libre pourtant à une heure d'affluence massive. Danny ne cessait de se demander si la chose qu'il voulait lui dire n'était pas trop indiscrète. Il savait que Sam pouvait être susceptible s'il lui disait d'une certaine manière.

Danny : Sam, il faut que je te demandes quelque chose…

Boum !

La bombe explosa, ce fût la panique dans la cafétéria, tout le monde étant encore choqué des attentats du 11 septembre 2001.

Sam : Danny ! Que se passe t il ?

Danny : Vient !

Ils commencèrent à courir en direction des escaliers.

Dix étages en dessous

Vivian alertée par l'explosion et par le hurlement des sirènes avait foncé dans les escaliers et avait couru en direction de la sortie. Des centaines d'agents sortaient du bâtiment mais elle commençait à s'inquiéter car aucun de ses collègues n'étaient là. Elle aurait voulu remonter, aller les chercher mais déjà des pompiers empêchaient l'accès.

32 étages au dessus de la tête de Vivian

C'était l'étage où il y avait les cellules des prisonniers en attente d'être extradé, il ne restait plus que quatre personnes. Les autres avaient réussi à évacuer ne faisant pas attention à deux agents pris en otage dans une des cellule. En effet profitant de l'agitation qu'avait suscité l'explosion de la bombe, un des complice de Deans avait réussi à désarmer les deux agents et à libérer son boss, Jack et Martin étaient maintenant attachés. Mais depuis quelques minutes une odeur de brûlé venait d'apparaître.

Deans (à son complice) : Abrutis, pourquoi as tu mis le feu ?

Son complice : Tu crois que le FBI aurait été évacué sinon !

Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'engueuler à ce moment Martin fit un signe à Jack, il avait réussi à enlever ses liens. Discrètement il enleva les liens de son patron, ils se levèrent ensemble et bondirent sur Deans et son complice. Martin réussit à récupérer une arme et les tua sur le coup.

Jack : Vient, grouilles toi, le feu gagne du terrain !

C'était vrai car l'incendie venait dans leur direction, les deux hommes coururent dans le sens inverse et empruntèrent des escaliers, il n'y avait plus personne et l'air devenait irrespirable. Martin tout en courant regardait autour de lui, il avait l'impression que tout allait s'effondrer et il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose c'était de sortir de cet endroit. Jack qui courait en tête car les gravats empêchaient les deux hommes de progresser ensemble s'arrêta brusquement, un mur venait de s'effondrer devant eux.

Jack : A droite maintenant, on a plus beaucoup de temps !

Ils prirent de nouveaux des escaliers, l'électricité avait été coupée ce qui rendait la progression plus difficile encore. Puis tout un coup plusieurs pierres se mirent à tomber ensevelissant les deux agents.

Quelques étages plus bas

Plusieurs personnes étaient encore en train d'évacuer et Sam n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Danny. Certains agents qui avaient leur portable s'en servaient pour lampes de poches car il n'y avait pas de réseau. Bizarrement tout le monde était silencieux et d'une apparence calme. Ils faisaient noir et on ne pouvaient avancer que très lentement en raison de l'obscurité et des gravats qui s'accumulaient. Quand soudain une voix féminine se fit entendre, elle avait l'air de provenir d'un étage supérieur. C'était des appels à l'aide. Personne ne bougea, personne n'avait envie de retourner là haut, de plus l'odeur de brûlée était importante. La main de Sam resserra de plus belle celle de Danny, mais ce dernier dégagea sa main.

Sam : Danny, tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est dangereux et tu le sais.

Danny : Sam, cette fille est prisonnière je peux pas l'abandonner.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Sam : Attend ! Que voulais tu me dire tout à l'heure ?

Danny : Je voulais te demander si je pourrai être le parrain de votre bébé à toi et à Martin ?

Sam : Bien sur mais reviens vite.

Danny partit en direction des escaliers pour remonter à l'étage supérieur.

Devant le FBI

Un homme : Madame vous devriez monter dans une ambulance

Vivian : Quoi ! Pourquoi !

L'ambulancier : Vous avez une coupure au visage

Vivian passa sa main sur son visage puis elle regarda de nouveau sa main qui était ensanglantée. Elle avait dût se couper quand elle avait évacué.

Vivian : Ce n'est pas grave, mais je vous promet de passer dés que j'aurai retrouvé mes collègues. Sam !

Sam venait tout juste de sortir du bâtiment, dés qu'elle vit Vivian elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer, elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Sam : Où sont les autres ?

Ce fût au tour de Vivian de paniqué, elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient tous ensemble mais Sam ne semblait pas savoir.

Sam : Danny était avec moi, mais il est remonté pour sauver une fille et je n'ai pas vu Martin et Jack.

Dans un des étage

Fille : Ma jambe ! Ma jambe est coincée

Danny : Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là, attend

Danny aidé de son portable dégagea la jambe de la jeune fille qui était coincé sous un bureau renversé.

Danny : Voilà, ça va ?

Fille : Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et… Aaaaaaaa

Le feu venait de se propager dans la pièce et Danny eu tout juste le temps de traîner la fille dans un coin de la pièce.

Fille : On va mourir !

Danny : Non, comment t'appelles tu ?

Fille : je m'appelle Laura et vous ?

Danny : Danny, Laura regarde tu vois cette bouche d'aération, oui ? et bien nous allons nous faufiler à l'intérieur. D'accord ?

Laura : Ma jambe !

Danny : Je me mettrai derrière toi pour t'aider d'accord ?

Danny hissa la jeune fille dans la bouche qui heureusement était très large et ils commencèrent à progresser dans un labyrinthe de tuyaux.

Dehors devant le FBI

Sam : Viv' j'en peux plus d'attendre, il n'y a presque plus personne dans le bâtiment pourquoi ils ne sont pas là ?

Vivian : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur qu'ils vont arriver

Mais Vivian n'était pas vraiment sûre d'elle.

24ème étage

Il se réveilla, il avait l'impression que son corps ne lui obéissait plus mais il ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Puis il se souvînt : Deans… une bombe… du feu et les gravats… Puis il se rappela Martin ! Martin était avec lui. Il mit son portable dans sa bouche pour être sur de ne pas le perdre. Ensuite il enlevât petit à petit les pierres qui lui était tombé dessus puis il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger sa jambe droite. C'est en la soulevant avec ses mains qu'il vit un autre pied qui dépassait des décombres. Il reconnut les baskets de Martin.

Dans les bouches d'aération

Laura : Danny ! Je sens la lumière, là bas on va arriver !

Danny : C'est bien Laura, tu vois tu as réussi. On va s'en sortir.

Ils arrivèrent derrière le bâtiment, heureusement pour eux la hauteur entre la bouche d'aération et le sol n'était pas très haute. Laura n'en pouvait plus et Danny se mit à la porter jusqu'au ambulances qui étaient toujours là. Danny fût soulagé de voir Vivian et Sam, les deux femmes lui sautèrent au coup.

Danny : Où sont Jack et Martin ?

Vivian : Ils…ils ne

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car l'émotion était trop forte. Les secours avaient commencé à s'organiser autour du bâtiment pour rechercher des éventuels survivants. Un des secouristes prit la parole.

Un secouriste : Nous avons besoin d'une personne connaissant les lieux pour nous y guider !

Sans consulter ses collègues Sam s'y dirigea et fût tout de suite embauchée, Danny la rattrapa.

Danny : Sam ! Tu es blessée et choquée, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée !

Sam : A l'intérieur il y a mon fiancé, le père de mon futur enfant et le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne pourrai jamais me remettre de leur perte.

Et avant que Danny ai pu répondre la moindre chose elle se dirigea vers les décombres. Elle se souvenue qu'ils devaient s'occuper de Deans, il devait donc se trouver dans les alentours du vingtième étage puisqu'ils avaient dût réussir à descendre quelques étages. Son portable se mit à vibrer. Elle regarda : c'était un message de Jack mais il avait juste marqué 24. Ils étaient au 24ème étage ! Elle se mit à courir éclairant chaque coin avec sa lampe électrique. Elle regardait les étages plus ou moins carbonisés et enfin elle arriva au 24ème étage. Elle se mit à crier leurs noms. Au début personne ne lui répondait puis plus elle se rapprochait vers le fond du couloir plus elle était sure d'entendre une voix. Enfin elle vit Jack, qui saignait de partout et semblait à demi inconscient. Elle vérifia son pouls qui battait faiblement, puis un bruit la fit sursauter, à 10 mètres d'elle des pierres venaient encore de s'effondrer. Jack reprit conscience.

Jack : Sam

Sam : Jack, il faut partir, dit moi où est Martin

Jack : Il est… là

Jack fit un geste sur sa droite, il avait réussi à dégager Martin des pierres mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour lui. Sam se dirigea vers Martin alors que Jack buvait une gourde d'eau que Sam venait de lui donner, il se levait peu à peu. Sam eu bon essayer de ranimer Martin, celui ci était mort, elle pleurait de plus belle tout en continuant son massage cardiaque.

Sam : Non… Martin j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aimes, je ne t'oublierai jamais, ton enfant saura que tu étais un héros.

Jack : Sam, il faut y aller, on va mourir

Jack la prit dans ses bras.

Sam : nonnnnnn

Jack : Sam il est mort Sam, il faut que tu le laisses reposer en paix maintenant.

1 an plus tard

Sam : Je vous présente Martin, Loïs Fitzgerald.

Elle avait malgré une grosse période de dépression décidée de garder le bébé. Danny était son parrain et lui avait promit d'assurer les besoins financiers du bébé. Un an après la douleur était toujours aussi forte mais Sam avait comprit que ce bébé était un bébé d'amour. Elle savait aussi qu'elle lui dirait tout sur son père, ce héros.

Fin


End file.
